Rules
The Big Book of Rules One -''' Don’t Be A Jerk We pride ourselves as being a friendly and kind community. So please try and avoid bringing drama/hate into the community, and instead be a promoter of Good Vibes : D '''Two - No NSFW or overly offensive content Racism/Sexism/Bigotry and many more hateful content will result in an instant ban. Same thing goes with any pornographic/explicit content, keep those things out of the server. Three - No spamming/copypastas Try not to spam chat, if you have a question regarding the server or need to speak to a member of the server. DM then, please avoid flooding chat. Four -''' Keep IC stuff out of OOC and vice versa Both the real world and RP can effect us in both good and bad ways. Be sure to keep these two separate at all time. '''Five - Game Context While we are proud to host anyone who wishes to run a private game. Please talk to one of the administrators about the context of your game. Simply for review and prolonged observation. Six - Arguments If a strong argument occurs in chat over different people, please move said argument over to a DM with the other people(s). If the argument gets out of hand, you can DM an Admin to have them moderate and assist in the issue. We’re all friends and this is just a game. Note: All rules apply server wide, if your game is host to graphic content. Please notify both the admins and players before running the game. Rules are subject to change and are constantly being altered. Please check back frequently to avoid accidentally breaking a rule. Warning System The discord server uses a warning system when a rule is not followed. The consequences are as it follows: * I Warning: A single warning will result in a private message by the administration about what you did wrong and how to avoid it in the future. * II Warnings: A second warning will result in another private message from an administrator and the revocation of chat permissions for a single day. * III Warnings: The third warning will result in a message from either a Senior Admin or a Server Manager explaining what you did wrong and will result in a server ban for 14 days. After those days are up your ban will be lifted. * IV Warnings: Once you reach four warnings, you will receive a permanent ban from the community. Role-playing specific rules The current time-frame for role-playing is 1 BBY, a year before destruction of the first death star. The Empire is exercising its power around the galaxy and the Rebels are just forming themselves as the Alliance. The time-frame does move forward every so often as enough in-game events happen. # No killing other people's characters without their explicit consent. This is a bannable offense. # Punishment for meta gaming, god-modding, or any other dubious stuff will result in harsh in-game punishments such as, but not limited to: demotions, jail time, severe handicaps, loss of job, and death. This is all subject to severity of offense and how often offended. Punishments compile. # No NSFW. Mildly erotic roleplay is allowed, but if it gets hot and heavy, please take it to DMs. # Make sure to ask before joining an ongoing rp session. Once a scene has concluded, please put END SCENE in that channel's chat. # Third person roleplay messages are a must, as are quotations for speech. # Any out of character discussion must be in ( ) or take place in the general chat. # Characters cannot enter above the rank of second lieutenant. However, they can be promoted (exceptions could be made at admin discretion). # No canon characters, or formerly canon characters. This includes any character of significance who has been on screen or in a book. Extras will be approved or denied at moderator discretion. # If you need someone to: run an NPC such as a bartender, dock worker, shop keep etc, decide whether or not an attack hits, or need an impartial arbitrator, just tag @Game Master. GMs can also provide oversight for enemy NPCs you require for your one-shot missions. Do keep in mind, however, that these one-shot activities should be organised and driven by you, the players. Force Sensitivity Force Sensitivity is quite heavily regulated on the server for the sake of balance and to be in-keeping with the SW canon. During this era, the Jedi are thought to be all but extinct and public opinion of them is so low that they would be reported to the Imperials or outright attacked if seen. Therefore, Force sensitivity must be kept secret or you will face massive bounties, frequent attempts of capture and Imperial retribution. Category:BOTF